


Calming

by StarrySummers04



Series: Episode Related Schmico Fics [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode: s15e03 Gut Feeling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Levi was feeling horrible after Kevin is brought in, when he gets a few minutes, the intern rushes to an on call room to try and calm himself down. That's where Nico Kim finds him.





	Calming

Levi couldn’t believe what he was seeing! There was a kid with a table saw in his chest! Levi felt like he was going to be sick. But he couldn't leave, it was his job as a doctor to do everything he could to help this poor kid survive. He guesses that's why he crashed at the end of his shift and collapsed, sobbing, in the nearest on-call room. He couldn't go home and bother his mom whilst in this state. He was still there, curled up on the uncomfortable bed, 10 minutes later when Nico Kim walked in. Nico didn’t need to ask Levi why he was crying, most of the doctors who’d been taking care of Kevin had felt the same way, they just had more experience at hiding their emotions after a few years of doing this. When Nico entered the room, Levi looked up, trying to wipe away his tears. “I’m sorry, Doctor Kim. This is very unprofessional of me.” Levi apologised.

“You have nothing to apologise for. I’ve been in this situation before, you just get used to stuff like this eventually.” Nico replied. He then went and sat down on the cot, beside the intern and wrapped his arms around Levi in a hug. This just made Levi cry even harder.

“How can you ever get used to seeing kids in states like this?” Levi asked.

“Sorry, I misspoke. You get better at putting on a brave face, seeming as though the situation hasn’t affected you. It’s one of the reasons I didn’t go into peds, seeing injured or sick children just breaks my heart.” Nico explained. Levi nodded, that made sense.

“I don’t know what I’ll be doing but I’m sure it won’t be peds. I love kids.” Levi agreed. “Although I’m surprised I’ve made it this far anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Nico asked, keeping a hand on Levi but pulling away from the embrace to look at the intern properly.

“I’m sure you’ve heard about why I’m called glasses.” Levi replied, not wanting to relive that particular memory again. Especially since it led to him having sex with Jo Wilson, which was just awful. Probably for her more than him.

“Yes, I did hear about that. But I also heard about another nickname. Blood Bank. You may not see yourself that way but you’re pretty incredible.” Nico stated. Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing, how could someone as hot and amazing as Nico Kim think he was incredible. Levi was just a ridiculous nerd who still lived with his mom. Nothing incredible about that.

“That’s very kind of you, Doctor Kim.” 

“You can call me Nico, no more of this Doctor Kim rubbish.” Nico smiled.

“Nico.” Levi whispered, trying out how it sounded. He prefered it much more than Doctor Kim. Nico also tried to hide how much Levi saying his name affected him, it went straight to his cock. The pair would probably have stayed wrapped up in each other for a while longer if their pagers hadn’t gone off.

“When do you get off shift?” Nico asked.

“In a couple of hours.” Levi replied.

“Want to go and get a drink? I’ll pay.” Nico offered.

“I thought I already owed you a drink.” Levi flirted, not sure where that came from but he liked the idea of spending more time with Nico.

“You can owe me 2.” Nico winked, slipping out of the door to the on call room. Levi couldn’t believe his luck. When he’d entered the on call room, he didn’t expect to calm down for a while. Clearly, there was something about the effect that Nico had over him. And Levi was eager to explore what it was.


End file.
